charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 7
, Alyssa Milano, and Rose McGowan for the seventh season.]] The seventh season of Charmed aired from September 2004 to May 2005 and consists of 22 episodes. It was released on DVD in 2007 as a box-set without any extras. It was re-released as part of a complete collection in 2008. Summary Follow the Charmed Ones, Phoebe (Alyssa Milano), Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and Paige (Rose McGowan), on their suspenseful adventures of the supernatural! In Charmed: The Complete Seventh Season, the magical Halliwell sisters are called to travel back in time, protect the Innocents from the deadly demon Sarpedon, and keep Zankou from claiming the powerful Book of Shadows. Join the Charmed Ones in the ultimate battle of impending doom when the almighty ancient power of plot to vanquish anyone who threatens their Utopian transformation of the world! Charmed: The Complete Seventh Season is filled with pure excitement, romance and mystical thrills. The Power of Three has never been better! Cast Main Cast *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell (22/22) *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell (22/22) *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews (22/22) *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt (22/22) *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris (9/22) Recurring Cast Notes and Trivia * The DVD box-set of this season was released on the sixth of February 2007 in region 1 (The U.S., Canada) and for all other regions in June, July, September or December 2007. It was not released in Japan and does not include any bonus features like the previous seasons. * The DVD box-set for region 2 is different then the box-set for region 1. Region 2 features a different picture of Holly Marie Combs, is colored yellow, has the Book of Shadows in the background (open to the To Find a Lost Love entry), and Paige's dress has been photoshopped to be black. * The opening credits have changed slightly with mostly new clips for each main cast member, (the clip before Holly Marie Combs' name is the only cast clip that remains the same as in season 6), and new clips at the end of the opening featuring the three main lead actresses. * The main three actresses, Alyssa Milano, Rose McGowan, and Holly Marie Combs, as well as Brian Krause appeared in every episode of the season. The rest of the male leads did not: ** Dorian Gregory did not appear in "The Bare Witch Project", "Cheaper by the Coven", "Once in a Blue Moon", "Someone to Witch Over Me", "Charmed Noir", "Ordinary Witches", "Extreme Makeover: World Edition", "Charmageddon", "Scry Hard", "Little Box of Horrors", "Freaky Phoebe" and "Imaginary Fiends". * It remained unsure if this would be Charmed's last season, until after the season finale had aired on TV. * Cole Turner returns in the 150th episode, "The Seven Year Witch," after being gone for 50 episodes; he was vanquished in the 100th episode, "Centennial Charmed." Episodes 7x01-BarbasLeo.jpg|'A Call to Arms'|link=A Call to Arms 7x02-GodivaBook.jpg|'The Bare Witch Project'|link=The Bare Witch Project 7x03-GramsPhoebe.jpg|'Cheaper by the Coven'|link=Cheaper by the Coven 7x04-Book.jpg|'Charrrmed!'|link=Charrrmed! 7x05-Paige-Piper.jpg|'Styx Feet Under'|link=Styx Feet Under 7x06-Sisters.jpg|'Once in a Blue Moon'|link=Once in a Blue Moon 7x07-ChrisLeo.jpg|'Someone to Witch Over Me'|link=Someone to Witch Over Me 7x08-Paige-Kyle.jpg|'Charmed Noir'|link=Charmed Noir 7x09-PhoebeKyle.jpg|'There's Something About Leo'|link=There's Something About Leo 7x10-PhoebeUtopia.jpg|'Witchness Protection'|link=Witchness Protection 7x11-Piper-Phoebe.jpg|'Ordinary Witches'|link=Ordinary Witches 7x12-SistersAvatars.jpg|'Extreme Makeover: World Edition'|link=Extreme Makeover: World Edition 7x13-Book.jpg|'Charmageddon'|link=Charmageddon 7x14-Paige-Drake.jpg|'Carpe Demon'|link=Carpe Demon 7x15-BoS.jpg|'Show Ghouls'|link=Show Ghouls 7x16-Piper-Cole.jpg|'The Seven Year Witch'|link=The Seven Year Witch 7x17-Calender-Weapon.jpg|'Scry Hard'|link=Scry Hard 7x18-Box.jpg|'Little Box of Horrors'|link=Little Box of Horrors 7x19-Piper-Phoebe.jpg|'Freaky Phoebe'|link=Freaky Phoebe 7x20-Wyatt-Piper.jpg|'Imaginary Fiends'|link=Imaginary Fiends 7x21-Sisters.jpg|'Death Becomes Them'|link=Death Becomes Them 7x22-Sisters.jpg|'Something Wicca This Way Goes...?'|link=Something Wicca This Way Goes...? 001_HQgrp.jpg|Next: Season 8|link=Season 8 Season 7 Category:Seasons Category:Episodes